narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Suiren
is a kunoichi from Amegakure and a teammate of Ajisai and Fuyō. Personality Suiren, if need be, would help ninja from other villages if it meant that her and her teammates would survive. Appearance Suiren has long, dark green hair emerging from beneath her forehead protector, which is worn in a bandanna style. She has a slim face, which she mostly covers with a black mask. Her attire is completed by a light purple poncho worn over a violet kimono with a brown orange sash, and bandages around her arms and hands. She has light-purple coloured eyes. Abilities Suiren is proficient in using Water Release, generating drizzle to conceal her position, provided there is enough water in the area. She is a skilled sensory-type ninja, having been chosen by Konan personally to search for a jinchūriki during the Chūnin Exams alongside Fuyō. With this ability, she is able to accurately determine how a target's body is positioned along with other abilities. She also wields an umbrella, using it to defend herself from taijutsu-attacks and to attack with a myriad of senbon. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Some time after Nagato took control of Amegakure, Suiren and her teammates were sent to Konohagakure to join in the early Chūnin Exams co-sponsored by Sunagakure. As per the orders of Konan, Suiren and her team were to keep quiet about Hanzō's demise and during the exam gather as much intel as possible about shinobi with especially high chakra levels in the possibility they are jinchūriki.Naruto: Shippūden episode 404 Once arriving in Konohagakure for the first exam, Suiren and her teammates were randomly split into different rooms, with her being placed in room 1 to take the written test. The proctor, Shikamaru Nara, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test but their combined score with their teammates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass. As her teammates knew of her sensor-abilities, they signalled with their fingers what question they would each take.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Ultimately, Neji Hyūga devised a plan to allow everyone to pass the exam; striking on the wall to let everyone know which question each room should answer. After time was up and everyone answered, Shikamaru informed them of a final question. They had to decided who on their team they would sacrifice in a situation that requires a decoy. Ultimately, Suiren and her team saw through this question as a test of loyalty and kept the question unanswered, allowing them to advance in the exams. Afterwards, another proctor — Temari, explained that there were too many people for the next exam, so as a preliminary round, the first 30 teams to make it to Sunagakure, where the next exam would be held, would qualify to continue.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Her team were among the 30 teams to make it. The following day after their night at the checkpoint, the second exam was announced to be held within Demon Desert. The following day, the second exam began, and the team began searching for a jinchūriki.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 On the second day of the exam, they encountered Team Komugi and fled after they realised a jinchūriki wasn't amongst their team. The following day, Suiren and her team continued looking for shinobi of high chakra levels as ordered and eventually came across Team Guy. When realising their chakra levels weren't high enough to be jinchūriki, they attempted to retreat, only for their enemies to follow with the intent of taking their scroll. As the fight continued within a ruins, the ground collapsed, swallowing Ajisai and Tenten. While agreeing to call off the battle as their teammates were more important, Suiren and Fuyō decided to rescue their own teammate alone. While searching for their teammate, she and Fūyo are confronted by Team Komugi again. She and Fūyo were at disadvantage in numbers as Ajisai was missing from the group. As the enemy team attacked, she and Fūyo tried not to engage but defend as their umbrella weapons were torn from their last encounter with Team Guy. Suddenly, Lee and Neji appeared before them to as they made a truce. Not liking the odds, Team Komugi scurried off. She and Fūyo agree to work together with the Konoha-nin to find each other's teammate. After locating their teammates through their chakra signatures inside one of the ruin's temple, they realised that the way out for them was blocked by sand and rubble. Trying to figure out the best method to clear the path without causing more of a cave in, the blockade was soon washed away by Tenten. With both teams now reunited with their respective teammate, they promised each other to meet in the third phase, and parted ways. Naruto: Shippūden episode 405 Following the controversy of the second exam, it was decided by Gaara that the third exam would be cancelled this year and a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Upon returning to Amegakure, Konan was pleased with Suiren's team report and promoted them. The fresh chūnin were instantly sent to an S-rank mission, during which Suiren's team member Ajisai found her demise. It is unknown if Suiren and Fuyō died in action as well or survived the mission.Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 Trivia * literally means "water lily". References